


Dribble Drabble Collection

by WolfesPuppies



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Chess, Cooking Lessons, Drinking, Family, Friendship, Gambling, Hair Braiding, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Torture, Languages and Linguistics, Multi, Printing Presses, Prison, Restraints, Tattoos, Trains, Wedding Nerves, Weddings, Welsh Character, mentions of rome, mild injury reference, quills, the iron tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfesPuppies/pseuds/WolfesPuppies
Summary: A drabble or a dribble, hopefully every day in April.1. A Book. Wolfe, Slight angst.2. Travel. Dario/Khalila.3. Wolfe's Hair. Wolfe/Santi4. The High Garda Barracks. Glain.5. Cooking. Gen.6. Library Cuffs. Wolfe/Santi.7. Khalila's Notes. To do list. Gen8. Printing. Thomas, Wolfe. Angst.9. Dario's wardrobe. Dario/Khalila10. An Ice-Cold Drink. Wolfe/Santi11. A Hug. Wolfe/Santi.12. A Codex. Gen/angst13. Ptomley House. Gen14. Nic's Tattoo. Wolfe/Santi15. The Archives. Wolfe/Santi.16. Thomas' Fists. Angst17. Money. Gen18. Stars. Dario/Khalila19. Morgan's Hands. Jess/Morgan.20. The Hive. Wolfe/Santi21. A Quill Pen. Two dribbles - jess gives Dario a gift, Chris gives Nic a gift.22. Medicine. Wolfe/Santi, angst23. Jess's Tie. Gen.24. Sleep. Wolfe/Santi, angst25. Automata. Thomas, angst26. Languages. Khalila and Glain, gen.27. Glain's Weapon. Gen.28. Scholar's Robe. The Artifex is found.29. A Game. Wolfe/Santi30. Silver. Dario gets shown up at a ball.
Relationships: Dario Santiago/Khalila Seif, Jess Brightwell/Morgan Hault, Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Comments: 166
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	1. 1. A Book

The request for his presence is unexpected. The press is far from the first he’s seen, between his own attempt and, and the prototypes, and all the versions of the one in front of him. It still inspires a tiny burst of panic in some back part of his brain, not as easily shoved down as it should be.

“First one. We thought you should have it.”

The scent is different to originals, the binding harder, the pages more crisp.

The ink of the dedication is smeared, not given enough time to dry.

‘For Scholar Christopher Wolfe.’

His eyes burn.


	2. 2. Travel

Khalila hadn’t wanted to take the train. A two week round trip for a meeting that was expected to last two days at best seemed over the top and unnecessary. Translation had been deemed unsafe however, and so here she is, leaning against the window with a glass of juice, watching the landscape flash by.

Khalila. straightens as the door opens and Dario walks in, holding his own glass of wine. He walks to stand behind her and their hands link on her gently swelling belly.

“Alright, _querida_?”

On balance, Khalila thinks she could get used to travelling via train.


	3. Wolfe's Hair

Wolfe has worn his hair long for as long as Santi has known him, sleek except for when it gets damp, when it frizzes and curls, or when Santi braids it back for him. His very first attempt at that, mere months after they met, was nothing short of a disaster. Santi’s own hair is military-short, and he’s never had reason to practise the skill. His fingers grow more used to the movements over the years, more sure, until he can braid it almost without looking. Not that he does, of course. Why would he look anywhere but his love?


	4. 4. The High Garda Barracks

Glain loves night patrol duty at the barracks. It’s quiet and calm. Peaceful. She enjoys wandering the grounds, mapping out the vast space she’s sure she’ll never entirely know. It’s worlds apart from the rolling hills of the Welsh countryside she grew up in, but it feels more like home than those green valleys ever did.

Day patrol duty isn’t quiet, or calm, or peaceful, but Glain loves it even more than night patrol. The hustle, the noise, the soldiers running every which way. Organised chaos. This reminds her of home to, of her multitude of brothers, and she smiles.


	5. 5. Cooking

It takes Wolfe and Santi far too long to realise that not a single one of the kids they’ve adopted as their own can cook. They take it on themselves to teach them this vital life skill.

Jess is banned from the kitchen after the third fire.

Thomas bakes cakes well, but his cooking leaves something to be desired.

Glain proves herself as attentive and competent as everything she does, but utterly uninterested.

Khalila refuses to step foot in the kitchen, citing too many demands on her time.

Dario is the surprise of them all, interested, passionate, and remarkably accomplished.


	6. 7. Library Cuffs

Santi is going to have words with Wolfe when this is over. The cuffs are tight, and this is absolutely not what he’d had in mind for his day.

The weather is pleasant enough, light and breezy, the kind of day he would normally take advantage of to go for a run, maybe with Wolfe if he could drag the other man away from his books for long enough, but those runs don’t usually involve Library restraints.

Santi catches a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye, and suddenly he’s barrelled to the floor.

Yep. _Definitely_ having words.


	7. 8. Khalila's Notes

To do list:

Meeting with Japanese ambassador. Again. 

Meeting with members of the Curia 

Meeting with ~~Nic~~ the Lord Commander 

Lunch. If there’s time. 

Authorise requisition orders 

Organise accommodation for visiting librarians - check which librarians are coming! 

Find out how the rebuilding work is going   
~~~~

~~Visit Thomas~~ Enquire about the progress on the presses 

Dinner with Dario. Maybe.   
  


Khalila looks at her to do list, and sighs. It's the only thing that keeps her going sometimes, her daily list, and she hates it. There is always too much to do, and not nearly enough time to do it in.


	8. 9. Printing

The presses are loud, almost overwhelmingly so, especially with three going at once. A fourth crouches in the corner, waiting only a few minor adjustments before it too is pressed into service, and Wolfe knows there’s another four in in the workshop below nearing completion. The sight is nothing he could have imagined.

“It’s something, isn’t is Scholar?”

“It certainly is, Schreiber.”

They both stand in silence for a long moment, looking at the presses and contemplating what could and will be. Neither of them acknowledge their matching white-knuckled grips on the railing, or the nightmares they’ll inevitably have that evening.


	9. 10. Dario's Wardrobe

Dario is known for his love of fine clothing. Velvets, silk, the most beautiful brocades, and all in fine colours, dark and sophisticated. On another man it would be gaudy, or over the top, but on Dario it is perfect. Every accessory is perfectly chosen, every jewel matched with precision to his clothing. Everyone knows him for his wardrobe, and he loves it.

Khalila occasionally dresses to match him, and on those nights they are undoubtedly the centre of attention, the stars of the room. She is as elegant as he, her jewellery just as well-chosen. They’re the perfect couple.


	10. 11. An Ice-Cold Drink

Nic and Chris have spent the day gardening, replanting borders and creating a new seating area. The sun is hot on their backs, and they both lose their shirts before long. When the chairs are put together, Nic flops on the ground as Chris fetches some iced tea, arms stretched over his head.

When Chris returns, he stops to drink in the sight of Nic laid out on the grass, tanned muscles stretched on display for him. Gods his lover is beautiful.

Nic opens his eyes and turns to see Chris watching,

“Enjoying the view?” He says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would the phrase 'a tall glass of water' be used to describe attractive men in this world? Probably not.  
> Would Wolfe use it to talk about Santi? Almost certainly not.  
> Am I ashamed? Absolutely not!


	11. 12. A Hug

Leaving Chris is always such sweet sorrow. They have a routine now, for when Nic goes to war and Chris doesn’t join him. Breakfast in bed, maybe something else in bed, then Nic gets dressed as Chris washes the dishes and rechecks Nic’s pack – he may be a veteran at this, but he forgets something almost every time.

Then at the door, one last kiss and a hug, Chris burying his head into Nic’s neck, hiding from the truth for as long as possible until Nic peels him away, smiling softly.

“I’ll let you know when we get to Belgium.”


	12. 13. A Codex

Christopher is ten when he gets his first proper Codex, with full access to the Archives and everything in it. It’s a beautiful book, dark brown leather and embossed gold writing, and he can’t _wait_ to delve into things he hasn’t been able to access before.

He’s just about to settle down to find something new to read when he’s summoned to his mother’s office. He takes one look at her face, and knows what’s about to happen.

Christopher is ten when his mother sends him away. He leaves one thing behind. A handsome leather bound Codex, with embossed writing.


	13. 14. Ptolemy House

Ptolemy House is the nicest place she’s ever stayed in. Being so close to the Iron Tower makes her very skin itch and crawl, but while she’s here, she has a soft bed and good food, warmth and relative freedom to do as she feels.

The people make for a nice change too. Always on the move since her powers became obvious, it’s been some years since she’s had what could be called a friend, but she thinks some of the people here could fit the bill.

Even become something more. Almost certainly a fantasy, yes, but a pleasant one.


	14. 15. Nic's Tattoo

Wolfe is well-used to the detritus of tattoo aftercare, from both Nic and himself, and so he’s surprised and confused when it starts appearing in the bathroom bin.

Following that observation, Wolfe begins to notice Nic wearing a shirt, even in bed, and a certain reluctance to cuddle. It begins to grate on him, until eventually he ambushes Nic when he’s lying in bed one morning, still half asleep, straddles him and pulls his shirt over his head to reveal the reddened outline of a new tattoo. It’s a black and grey wolf, centred over Nic’s heart.

“Happy birthday love.”


	15. 16. The Archives

“Why were you even in the archives anyway?”

“I was looking up that book on strategy you told me about the other week.”

“It’s a good thing I like you, Santi.”

“Am I off the hook then?”

The look Captain Sharpe levels at Santi is less than impressed.

“Latrine duty?”

“Two weeks.”

“Yes sir.”

~~

“Behaviour entirely unbefitting a young Scholar! The archives are a place to be respected, not somewhere to-to- _canoodle_. And with a member of the Garda as well!”

“Would it have been more acceptable if it were another Scholar?”

“That isn’t the point and you know it.” Scholar Dubois snaps.

“I apologise for my behaviour Scholar. You’re right, it was unacceptable.”

Dubois narrows her eyes, as though searching for a trap. “You’ve proven you can’t be trusted in the archives, so you are not to be in there without supervision for the next two weeks. Understood?”

“Yes Scholar.”

~

**Messages between Scholar Christopher Wolfe and Sergeant Niccolo Santi:**

_Not allowed in archives without supervision for two weeks. It was worth it though._

**_Latrine duty for two weeks. It was definitely worth it._ **

_I think you got the worse punishment._

**_You’ll have to make it up to me then._ **


	16. 17. Thomas' Fists

Thomas has always been aware of his size, aware that he could quite easily come across as threatening, and so he made a conscious effort though his life to ensure he doesn’t. He keeps his hands flat and at his side, his shoulders hunched so he doesn’t loom over people.

That’s become harder in recent months. He goes a little too hard in the gym, shows off his true strength, he draws his shoulders back and stands tall when his inventions are revealed to the world.

He wakes from nightmares with fists clenched around sweat-drenched sheets, walls closing around him


	17. 18. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lis for the inspiration!

Santi knows he should quit whilst he’s ahead. He has a pretty pile of money on the table in front of him, and he’s on the pleasant side of drunk.

But. A night out with his squad has never once ended well, and so when Zara thunks a shot glass full of clear liquid and a pack of cards on the table in front of him, he picks the glass up and downs it, and then starts to shuffle the cards, grinning as he does.

His pretty pile of money doesn’t last much longer, and his hangover is truly horrendous.


	18. 19. Stars

Dario wants to get something truly special for his and Khalila’s first wedding anniversary. The traditional material is wood, and Dario is stuck for choice until he spots something in the market one day.

It’s a beautiful hand carved ebony globe, except instead of the continents it has the constellations picked out in silver. He immediately goes to ask how much it is, and doesn’t even bother to haggle as is the norm before passing over the money. It’s worth it, for a gift such as this.

Khalila’s eyes fill with wonder and tears when Dario gives her the globe.


	19. 20. Morgan's Hands

There is a lot of things Jess loves about Morgan Hault. Her smile, her laugh, her light brown hair, the freckles that march in a line along her left collarbone. Her defiance and stubbornness.

Most of all he loves her hands. Long and slender – pianist’s hands, his mother would most likely say – and always in motion. He loves watching her work formulae, those long fingers barely twitching as she changes symbols into a form more suited to what they need. He loves taking her hand in his, curling their fingers and feeling them slot into place like they belong there.


	20. 21. The Hive

A night at The Hive is always an interesting one. It is mostly visited by members of the Garda, positioned as it Is on the barracks, but Scholars are a common sight there too, and other members of the Library.

Nic remembers the first time he took Chris there. The other man was no stranger to the more hedonistic pursuits available in Alexandria, but seeing them all on display in one place seemed to overwhelm him – for about a second. His shock quickly turned to delight, and he turned to Nic, grinning.

“Why have you never brought me here before?!”


	21. 22. A Quill Pen

The peacock feather quill Jess gives to Dario for his birthday is technically a dip pen, not a proper quill, but it had only been meant as a joke present anyway. Dario loves it, and uses it whenever and wherever possible, even when it’s inconvenient. Especially when it inconveniences Jess.

* * *

Quills may not be the most useful of items for artwork, but crow feathers are known to be good for fine lines, and so Wolfe buys one for Santi, presents it to him wrapped in a ribbon with some new good quality paper and a tag saying ‘From your Stormcrow.”


	22. 23. Medicine

_Journal entry from Captain Niccolo Santi:_

I’ve never felt more useless. Christopher is hurting, and there’s nothing I can do. I can’t even hold him close in case I cause even more damage. He’s home in body yes, but I think his mind is still far afield. He still hasn’t said a word. I’ve asked Finn for some stronger painkillers, but I don’t know if even those will work. Even if they do, he can’t have them all the time. I am not made for this. I’m a soldier, not a Medica, but I can’t fight what I don’t know.


	23. 24. Jess's Tie

“Let’s try a boutonniere knot…” Dario muses, reaching up to adjust Jess’s tie once more. Jess tries to stop him, but only gets his hands slapped away for his troubles.

“This is the third time in ten minutes Dario, will you leave it alone?!”

“It needs to be perfect, scrubber.”

“I’m not the one marrying her!”

Dario’s hands stop their frantic movements. “It needs to be perfect.” He repeats, softer this time. Quieter.

“It will be. Do you think any of us will let it be anything less than?”

Dario doesn’t respond for a moment. “Maybe an Eldredge knot instead…”


	24. 25. Sleep

_From the journal of Scholar Christopher Wolfe:_

I love watching Nic sleep. I always have, even from that first terrible night in Moscow, although I didn’t realise it then. I was too scared of him not waking up. Too scared of the feelings I’d never encountered before. I am not a man given to sentimentality or irrational declarations of emotion, but I knew then I loved him.

It’s no surprise my thoughts turn to Moscow now. It’s not nearly so dire, this time round, but enough to warrant a few days under Medica attention. I’ll keep watch as he sleeps


	25. 26. Automata

Sometimes, Thomas’s workshop seems as if it is alive. There is always at least one bird flying high and free amongst the eaves, and Frauke III lies curled in a corner, tail moving lazily as though it’s caught in a light breeze. Katsu the octopus waves a sock in the air, stolen from Thomas’s never-ending laundry pile. The warmth of the metal heats the air and makes it feel like the room is full of tens of breathing bodies. It might be overwhelming to other people.

Thomas loves it. He’d been cold in his cell in Rome, and always alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you know where I got Katsu the sock-stealing octopus from!


	26. 27. Languages

“Whoever told you Welsh and Arabic are similar was lying to you.” Khalila grumbles.

“Just because it’s the only language you haven’t picked up immediately.” Glain teases gently. “Now try that again.”

Khalila sighs. “Un. Dau. Tri. Pedwar. Pump.” She manages to remember that the u sound is actually an I, and pronounces it ‘pimp’.

She hesitates before the word for six, as she has done every time so far. “Chwech?” The sound is far more guttural than she’s used to, and not pronounced anything like it’s spelt – a common theme in Welsh.

“There you go!”

“Saith. Wyth. Naw. Deg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to a conversation I had with someone doing a PHD in Linguistics, Welsh and Arabic have sounds that only appear in those two languages!
> 
> Plus I get to show off the tiny bit of Welsh I know.


	27. 28. Glain's Weapon

There are times when projectile weapons are the best suited to the task at hand, and this is one of those times. Glain and Santi have the high ground and the advantage that offers them. Glain’s weapon is large enough to take out two people at once and requires careful precision in aiming. She pulls her arm back, takes a breath, and lets it fly.

The snow explodes over Jess’s unsuspecting head, and Dario gets caught in the off-spray, shaking it from his curls like a particularly disgruntled cat.

“Nice shot Wathen.” Santi praises, aiming his own snowball at Wolfe.


	28. 29. Scholar's Robe

They find the former Artifex cowering in some backwater village in Russia, and he’s returned to Alexandria in handcuffs and disgrace, placed in a cell to await trial.

Wolfe goes to see him one day, and his black Scholar’s robe has never felt more like armour, covering his cracks and vulnerabilities. The Artifex doesn’t say a word, and Wolfe is glad. He doesn’t think he’d be able to open his mouth without screaming.

He turns on his heel to leave and allows himself a small smile as he feels the robe billow around his ankles, boots echoing as he walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...may get expanded on at some point.


	29. 30. A Game

Wolfe and Santi are almost perfectly matched when it comes to playing chess. They’re been playing together for long enough that they each know the other’s style, enough to be able to change their own to counter it.

Santi is more measured, more careful. He’s a master tactician in his day-to-day life, and chess is no different, each move carefully considered before he touches a single piece.

Wolfe’s brain works quicker, each possibility considered and discarded in a second before alighting on the one most likely to achieve victory.

They fall a little bit more in love with each game.


	30. 6. Silver

For the ball, Dario chooses a grey shirt shot through with silver thread, open almost to his waist, and covered with a robe alternating white and translucent panels. Black trousers and heeled boots complete the look, along with a dangling earring, two rings on his left hand and one on his right. He is quite sure he will be the best dressed person there, as he is anywhere.

He had no idea the robe came in black as well, or that Wolfe of all people would wear it, or that his former teacher would look quite so good in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bothering me that I was missing a prompt. Thanks to Maz for the help!
> 
> Also, because I such at describing clothes, and everyone needs to see the outfit that inspired this, have a [link](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/44/58/f24458c3d4693c08da2bacb20a0c7600.jpg)


End file.
